


Jude's Mother

by hatefulofsorrow



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatefulofsorrow/pseuds/hatefulofsorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero meets Jude's mother.</p><p>*Note: This is a looong one and there's some...eccentric language, just so you know. ヾ(＾∇＾)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jude's Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this like 3 weeks ago （´＿｀） it took way too long to finish.

“If we don’t get out of bed our entire day off is going to be gone.” Jude protested as Zero kissed down his chest. 

“This is a pretty good way to spend the day if you ask me.” Zero smirked as he leaned forward and kissed Jude forcefully. “And you’re pretty lively down here for someone who wants to get out of bed. Or is that you want to do it somewhere else?”

Jude rolled his eyes and squirmed underneath Zero with a building lust, “Don’t tease me. If you’re gonna do it then do it.”

“Do what?” Zero asked licking his lips.

“Me.” Jude whispered and sat forward to kiss his boyfriend. Zero pushed him down and worked his way down to his hips biting the band of his boxers and pulling them down with his teeth. 

Suddenly there was a light knock on the front door. “Yoo-hoo. Jude bug.”

“Mom?” Jude sat up with a confused look on his face.

“Mom? Normally, if anything, you’re supposed to say ‘Daddy’ right? But I think that would make me uncomfortab-” “No! Shut up that’s gross.” Jude interrupted Zero and jumped up from bed pulling on some pants.

The knocking started again and was a lot louder now, “Juuuude!”

Jude ran to the front door and looked out the peephole as Zero called out from the bedroom, “Is that really your Mom Jude??” He got tangled in the sheets and fell on the floor scrambling to get up and grab some clothes. 

“Jude! I see that obnoxious car in the drive-way I know you’re home…Jude bug if you don’t open this goddamn door.” Her voice was clearly more agitated and Zero ran into the living room standing next to Jude, “Well, open it!” He said pulling a shirt over his head.

Jude took a deep breath and opened the door. A small dark haired woman stood in the doorway with a gigantic smile on her face. “OH JUDE BUG!” she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and hugged him. She was an extremely petite woman who only came up to his chest even in heels.

She hugged tightly and swayed back and forth before going to her tip toes to kiss Jude on the cheek. 

She let go and took a look around the apartment walking towards the couch.

Even though she was about a foot shorter than Jude, she had a large presence about her. Her designer heels tapped on the ground and her layered strands of pearls clacked together as she walked. 

“Mom? How are you here-” Jude looked surprised to see her.

“Surprised? Don’t be such a worry wart I got that arrest warrant all taken care of so I can come back to California as I please. Oh look at this cute little apartment. It’s so well taken care of, though you were always such a clean child. I use to beg you to go play in the dirt.” She laughed and smiled widely as she went over to Jude and pinched his cheek.

“Mom.” Jude said in a slightly embarrassed manner. 

“Oh I’m sorry don’t mind me.” She smiled and turned to Zero, “Hello.” She was polite though something about her tone felt off to him. “I’m Charlotte, Jude’s mother and you must be-” 

“Zero,” he answered.

“Well that’s lovely.” She said turning to Jude. “I’m gonna take you boys to lunch so keep your hands off each other just for a bit and get dressed my little sugar plum.”

“Mom!” Jude was even more embarrassed than previously as she headed out the door.

They stood silent for a minute before Jude finally said, “Well, that was my mom,” and laughed nervously.

 

“So how do you like living in LA?” She asked, sitting at the table with her salad watching Jude take a bite of his fish.

“It’s nice. This is a really amazing town if you give it a chance.” He looked over and smiled at her warmly.

“And him. How is THAT man treating my little baby bear?” She asked bitingly.

“Oscar is…Oscar.” Jude said not wanting to make eye contact.

She rolled her eyes and forcefully banged her fork against her plate picking up more of her salad, “That no good scum sucking pencil dick son of a bitch-”

“MOM!” Jude coughed on his water and looked over at Zero who was smiling down at his pasta trying not to laugh.

“I’m sorry sugar plum I’ll behave. I didn’t mean that.” She smiled gently and squeezed Jude’s cheek, “Oh I just love you.”

Jude blushed slightly and focused on his food as Charlotte turned her attention to Zero, “So. You are the gentlemen my little angel has taken up with.”

“Well I wouldn’t call it taking up with me. We’re together. We spend almost everyday together and we’re in a loving committed relationship.” Zero answered desperate to get her stamp of approval. He looked over at Jude who shyly looked away making him smile gently.

“Honey, what I don’t understand is why you didn’t tell me that you liked boys. Did it not seem like something you could tell me?” She beamed with concern at her son who struggled to explain.

“I-its not that, I just…I just didn’t think to tell you. I mean I know you love me but I…it was hard to say.” Jude sighed lightly and looked at her apologetically.

“It’s fine sweet pea. I love dick too so I completely understand how you feel.” Jude closed his eyes and took a deep breath wishing he were somewhere else as this time Zero coughed on his drink accidentally letting a laugh escape him. “Anyways my precious little Jude bug, you have to let me introduce you to Simon. He’s like you and I think it would be good for you to have some friends who understand you. He’ll be in town soon and I think you would hit it off wonderfully. I’m gonna set up a play date. I’m sure Mr. Zero won’t mind. Do you?”

Zero swallowed the bite in his mouth and cleared his throat, “Of course not. I think it’s great. You can never have too many friends.”

“Oh splendid.” She said clapping her hands together smiling brightly. 

 

“Do we have to watch this?” Jude whined on the couch next to Zero.

“Yes! It’s my night to pick and I'm picking this. We have a game against this team next week and I want to see what they’re working with right now.” Zero stared intently at the TV as Jude sighed and rolled his eyes. 

“If you needed to work you could have stayed home.” Jude got up to grab a glass of water when Zero pulled him into his lap. “But then I couldn’t do this.” He said kissing Jude deeply. His eyes roamed to the TV, “Oh come on!” he yelled at the referee giving up his boyfriends lips. 

Jude punched his arm and scowled as he got up. He walked into the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. “I’m not expecting anyone are you?” He asked puzzled by the visitor. Jude looked over at Zero who was still staring at the TV.

“No.” Zero answered but Jude was less than amused by his lack of attention.

He walked over to the door and upon opening it, a handsome dark haired man smiled widely and hugged him, “Jude!” he exclaimed. “Wow. You’re just as beautiful as your mother described you,” he said kissing his cheek.

That got Zero’s full attention making him get up and walk over to the door. “Can we help you?” He asked without a shred of politeness to his tone.

The man’s smile quickly disappeared as his face lit up with surprise. “Oh wow!….Zero! You’re actually Zero. I’m a huge fan of the Devil’s. I’m a huge fan of yours! I can’t believe Charlotte didn’t mention that she knew you.” The man was absolutely ecstatic to see Zero and all but forgot about Jude.

Jude thought for a moment and asked, “You keep mentioning my mom…you wouldn’t happen to be Simon would you?”

“See, I knew you were expecting me.” He spoke to Jude but his eyes stayed fixated on Zero.

“Come in. It’s true my mother was supposed to introduce us but the last I heard we were meeting for lunch at the end of the week.” Jude stepped aside and allowed the man into the apartment. “I’m just gonna call her real quick. Please have a seat if you’d like. You want something to drink or anything?”

“No I’m good here,” he answered. Zero went back to his spot on the couch and Simon sat beside him. Zero was bordering uncomfortable with the level of eye contact Simon was making with him and tried to scoot further away without bringing attention to his actions.

Jude disappeared to the bedroom and dialed his mother.

“You know, I had no idea I’d ever be lucky enough to meet you. It feels like a once in a lifetime opportunity. You’re amazing.” Simon was beyond happy to be sitting so close to the Devil’s starter.

“Well, I’m just a regular guy. So you were coming here to have dinner with Jude?” Zero asked, desperate to change the subject away from himself.

“Yeah. Charlie asked me to come by. She said I’d see something I like, but while Jude is absolutely gorgeous I have to say that you’re more my type.” Simon stared intensely at Zero and leaned in closer. “I hear you’re also into guys.”

Zero moved away, “Jude specifically. That’s why we’re together, and have been for a while now.” He said curtly.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it? I had no idea. Charlie didn’t mention that.” Simon looked Zero up and down lightly licking his lips.

“Charlie?” Zero asked unsure of whom Simon kept referring.

“Charlotte. She lets all the people she likes call her Charlie so naturally yours truly is in that category. But that’s besides the point here.” Simon shook his head as his finger lightly traced Zero’s shoulder. “You know, Jude is lovely but don’t you ever get bored of the same thing over and over again. I’d love to treat you to something new. Discretely of course, you’ll find that I’m extremely flexible and accommodating.”

“I’m not interested.” Zero took his hand and dropped it away from him.

Simon’s peppy demeanor quickly vanished as he sighed with discontent. “Fine.” He rolled his eyes and scooted away from Zero. “Oh, I think our Jude is about done with Mommy dearest. Since you won’t have any fun with me maybe he will.”

Zero leaned over next to Simon and put his hand on his shoulder squeezing tightly, “You go near him and you’ll eat your teeth.” He stared him down in a vicious unyielding manner.

Simon was taken aback and swallowed down his nervousness. He fidgeted slightly and chuckled as he tried to play off what had just happened, “Hey, why are you getting all serious on me. I was joking. No need to get so aggressive jeez.”

Zero gave him an icy stare before getting up and walking to the front door. “I’ll explain to Jude why you had to leave. So you should go before I get angry.” 

Simon’s complexion grew pale as he stood and hurried through the door, “I suppose I can’t get an autograph?” He asked as the door slammed in his face.

A minute later Jude came back into the living room, “Is Simon in the bathroom? I’m gonna go ahead and have dinner with him. My mother was insistent.”

“No he had to head home. Some kind of emergency. He looked pale, maybe he wasn’t feeling well.” Zero responded and pulled Jude beside him on the couch resting his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Are we having dinner with your mother again any time soon?”

“Yeah, she asked to take us out again tomorrow night. Why?” Jude asked as he placed his head against Zero’s.

“No reason. I just want to get a chance to talk to her a bit more.” Zero snuggled closer feeling the relief in Jude’s sigh, “Thank god. I was really worried you two wouldn’t get along for some reason.” 

Zero turned his head and kissed Jude’s cheek, “Don’t worry. We’ll get along just fine.”

 

“I’d like to keep the menu so I can look at desserts please.” Charlotte said to the waiter in the sweetest voice. “Now baby bear,” she turned her attention to Jude, “What on earth happened with Simon?”

“You’re better off asking Zero. He left by the time we got off the phone…speaking of phone,” Jude’s cell vibrated in his coat pocket, “I have to take this. Will you guys be ok alone for a bit?” 

“Of course sweet pea. Go handle your business.” Charlotte said sending him away with a warm smile.

Zero nodded and Jude made his way outside to answer the call.

He took a deep breath to gather his courage and with a serious tone spoke to Charlotte, “Simon isn’t going to work. He came over and his intentions were more romantic than friendly.”

“Oh I know.” Charlotte smiled happily as she read the menu.

“Well I had already figured that,” Zero said blatantly. 

“He’s a big fan of yours. It was a bit of a gamble since I didn’t know for sure if you were at Jude’s or not but, you said you spent most of the time together so I figured it was worth a shot. I just had to hope you’d be in.” She put down the menu and looked directly at Zero wearing her polite smile.

“Did you send him there for me? Or Jude?” He furrowed his brow as agitation clenched his jaw.

“Either one of you would have worked fine. Though I’d hoped for you. I will say that I was surprised you turned down Simon’s advances. He’s known for being a bit of a home wrecker and he’s very attractive so I thought you’d at least be tempted at him throwing himself at you.” She maintained her eye contact and smile with Zero who simply asked, “Why?”

“Why? Well…because I don’t like you of course.” She answered cheerfully, “You’re not right for my son. But I guess all I need to do is be patient. Eventually you’ll get bored and that’ll be the end of that.”

“That’s not true,” he said with irritation lacing his words.

“Sure it is. You see, my Jude bug is a man, and a masculine one at that, and you, Mr. Zero, you like your women. You’ll get bored, because Jude isn’t soft like a woman, he doesn’t have breasts or curves like women do and, not to mention, he’s taller than you as well. Eventually you’ll miss all of those things and you’ll toss him aside as men like you do to things they grow weary of. Being bisexual doesn’t change anything. Men such as yourself are all the same.”

“You have no right to make assumptions like that. I love Jude…” There was a building anger rising in his chest.

“I’m his mother, of course I have the right.” Charlotte smirked as she took a sip of water and peered over to see Jude still on the phone.

Zero was doing his best to keep his temper in check but it uncontrollably seeped out in his tone as his words grew callous. “Well you did a great job picking Jude's father so I'm sure you know what's best for him. Right? But you don’t have anything to worry about because I won’t get tired of Jude. He’s plenty soft and sweet and he does have curves in all the right places, like around his hips. I can really get a good grasp on them when I’m fuc-”

“ZERO.” Jude’s voice was loud and scolding. He lowered his tone and sat down trying to avoid the onlookers from the rest of the restaurant. “What the hell do you think you’re telling my mother?!” He looked at him harshly waiting for an answer.

Charlotte tucked her smile away before chiming in, “Oh Jude bug. He just started saying all of these inappropriate things. I didn’t know what to do.”

Zero clenched his jaw again and took a deep breath reigning himself in as Jude continued to wait for an answer. He looked at Charlotte and sighed.

“What did you do Mom?” Jude asked, bothered by what he had walked in on.

“Me?” She looked truly astounded that he had asked her such a question.

“He wouldn’t say something like that unless you provoked him. He’s not that kind of person. You, however, are. So what did you do?” Jude stared her down relentlessly until she finally yielded.

“Oh fine. No more games....I don’t care for him Jude bug. I looked him up the moment I knew he was my little sugar plum’s suitor and I have to say I was not pleased by what I found.” Her cheery demeanor became serious at the drop of a hat.

“Mom, I know there have been some things in the past but it’s different now. If you just get to know him-” Jude looked at Zero as if pleading for help but Zero could only imagine all the things she could have seen online.

“Let’s start with that whole religious scam which is deplorable, then there’s the devil girl he dated and cheated on WITH prostitutes, need I go on Jude because i’m sure I can. And let’s just say we put that all behind us. I mean I’ve also had my fair share of prostitutes so let’s just ignore all of that. You know what I didn’t see?…A man. In all of that nonsense there wasn’t a single man.” She spoke with purpose as she stared at Zero with unkind eyes.

“I may not have been able to save you from Oscar. Because of me you have to call that worthless reptilian piece of shit, ‘father’ and for that I will always be sorry. But this one? Maybe I can do something about him before he breaks your heart.”

Jude took a deep breath ready to tell her off when Zero cut in, “You never saw a guy because no one was worth it before Jude. You think it’s easy to be a bisexual professional athlete in a same sex relationship? You think I would go through all of this for just anyone? Nobody has been worth all of this before Jude. You know. If there’s one other person who knows just how amazing and beautiful Jude is it’s you. I love your son. And no matter what you do I’ll continue to love him. I can’t imagine not. So go ahead. You’re welcome to try and give it your best shot because i’m not letting him go.”

Charlotte was floored by Zero’s proclamation. She looked over at Jude who blushed slightly and smiled to himself.

“Mom…I’m happy.” Jude said reaching over the table to hold her hand, “I found someone who loves me just as much as I love them. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted for me? When he came out everyone reduced him to that one moment, all these reporters were digging into our lives and wouldn’t give us a second’s peace. He risked his career, lost sponsors, fans…all for me. He deals with all of those things everyday just to be with me. How can you not like someone who thinks of me so much?”

She looked at Zero who was staring lovingly at Jude and took a deep breath that she sighed out, “Fine. I’m not sorry I tried to protect you but I do suppose I could have gone about it in a different way. I’ll try to…like…him.”

Jude smiled and stood up to lean over and kiss her cheek, “That’s all I’m asking for right now.” He paused, “Now I kind of need to head to the rest room…will you guys…it is ok if I…you won’t kill each other right?”

“Go! Go to the bathroom for heaven’s sake. Your little boyfriend will be fine.” she said shooing him away with her hand. Jude gave them both a concerned look and rushed away quickly.

Charlotte leaned towards Zero and sternly tapped the table with her dinner knife, “You hurt my boy and I will set you on fire just so we’re clear.”

Zero swallowed hard, “…crystal.”

“Perfect!” She chimed as a giant pleasant smile lit her face up once more. 

Jude hurried back to the table, “Everything ok?” He asked concerned.

“Yep.” Zero answered with just slightest hint of unease. 

 

“I wish you’d let us take you to the airport. Or at least told me you were leaving today.” Jude said as he looked over at the cab waiting for his mother. 

“I’ve got to catch a flight back home today. I told Neil this was just going to be an overnight trip and that was four days ago, whoops.” She said laughing to herself. “Now that I don’t have to worry about the police you’ll be seeing a lot more of me baby bear!” She said pinching Jude’s cheek.

Jude smiled and looked at her lovingly, “I love you mom and i’m glad you came to visit.”

Tears glossed over her eyes as she choked them back, “Of course my little sugar plum. Anything for you.” Jude kissed her cheek and she hugged him tightly not wanting to let go.

They finally parted and she turned her attention to Zero, “Now you. You be good to my angel you hear me.” “Yes ma’am,” He answered.

“Be good to each other. I know it can get difficult but things worth holding onto are generally never easy so take care of one another.” She held each of their hands in her own. “Now…i’m off.” 

She gave them each another peck on the cheek, “Have a safe trip Charlotte.” Zero said gently.

“You...can call me Charlie.” She flashed a genuine smile and he responded, “Then you can call me Gideon.” 

Jude looked at him, completely shocked, and she beamed with happiness, “I’d like that very much…who know’s one day you could be calling me mom!” 

“Mom!,” Jude’s face grew hot with embarrassment making even his ears take on a rosy blush.

Zero smiled at Jude without reserve as Charlotte slipped away to the cab. She opened the door and yelled, “Goodbye my little buttercups!” waving as she got in the cab and drove off.

“I can’t believe I actually survived that.” Zero said sighing in relief.

“Well…it might now be over just yet.” Jude said under his breath.

“What does that mean??…Jude?” Zero was almost frantic as his phone vibrated.

“I might have given her your number...and she’s a big texter.” Jude didn’t make eye contact and rushed inside.

“Why? Why would you do tha-” Zero protested as his phone vibrated once more. “Jude.”

“You might want to get that…it’s probably her.” Jude smiled when the phone went off again and quickly again after that.

“What do I do??…JUDE!!”


End file.
